Talk:Enel
The alien's name and rank Technically, this is supposed to be on his page but since it doesn't exist yet might as well ask it here. Anyway just to make sure and clarify things, what's his correct name and rank.Mugiwara Franky 08:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :It looks like (based on the covers of chapters 436 and 440) his name is Spacy (or Spacey, or Spacie, or something like that. XD) (スペーシー, Supeeshii, too lazy to use the lengthened vowels at the moment. XD), and his rank is... you want army rank, I assume? The army rank is First Lieutenant (中尉, chuui). :And the pirate one (that first showed up on chapter 438's cover, I believe?) still seems to have no name, and is simply referred to as "Space Pirate". --Murasaki 09:10, 12 February 2007 (UTC) A pic of Eneru You guys seem to be good at finding other pictures. How about uploading one for Eneru?BattleFranky202 14:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Sources for Enel and Eneru Umm, not necessarily a move request but can the sources for "Enel" and "Eneru" be named here like the talk page for Arabasta. I kinda want to know which apparently more authentic. Please note it's not a number I'm asking for but closeness to authenticity. So in other words, if there's just one source for "Enel" that may have been written supposedly by Oda against several sources for "Eneru" that may have been written by other people, then "Enel" wins. I just kinda want to know also so we won't have any arguments in the future.Mugiwara Franky 14:50, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Enel #http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/wii_onepiece/chara/index.html - One Piece Unlimited Eneru # One Piece Grand Adventure. Discussion #I have mixed feelings about which is preferrable... I note the Japanese anime sounds "Eneru" not "Enel". One-Winged Hawk 20:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) #I personally prefer Enel but consider Eneru to be the proper translation. At the very least, it's the proper way to say it in Japanese. Honestly, after watching the anime, not once did I ever hear a "ru"; it was always a hard l. I wonder why people still call him "Eneru" instead of Enel when there's about just as many sources for each. The Pope 12:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Still a God? Will Enel still be refered to as God in the dub? :Not in the televised version of Funimation's dub but he will be most likely in their uncut DVDs.Mugiwara Franky 05:02, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Won't that make some of the scenes confusing like when Nami is praying for forgiveness?!!!! The origins of the name Enel 1-In the christian religion, there are angels. 2-A big part of all the angel´s names has the termination -el(for example, Gabiel, Azazel, Uriel...). 3-In Italy, there is the Vatican City, a christian place. 4-Enel is an italian electric company. 5-Enel -> E'nte '''N'azionale per l'E'nergia e'L'ettrica(full name of the italian electric company) or maybe Oda thought like this(why? because it´s weird putting an electric company in a character) Enel ->'EN'rgia '''EL'ettrica (electric energy in italian). So this might be related and it´s just a theory. So Enel is like a fusion between an angel(but his personality it isnt like an angel XD) and Raijin, the japanese god of thunder. --Kaze Kaze No Mi 21:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) It´s Enel, not Eneru The japanese people cant spell the L´s, so when they say Enel, they say Eneru because they trade the L´s with the R´s. And then , the funimation´s dub facilitated the name Eneru. So it´s not Eneru but Enel.--Kaze Kaze No Mi 15:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I forgot XD :Remember to sign your posts. :But yeah, I do agree. However, I think we'd have to come into some form of agreement before changing all mentioning of "Eneru" to "Enel". The Pope 12:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::We've got evidence for both I recall since both spellings have appeared in the Japanese versions, but not in the manga. One-Winged Hawk 12:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::That we do. And like I said above, watching the anime, I don't even hear the slightest "r" slur in there; it's a very hard "l". The Pope 12:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I just want to correct you, its not they can't spell "l" is "l" and "r" are one and the same in their language. Its how they pronounce things in their accent in English. (Theres an old joke: "Egg f'r'''ied '''r'ice?" or "Egg F'l'''ied '''L'ice?") One-Winged Hawk 10:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'd like the Wiki to come to some form of decision on this, so we can decide whether or not to rename the page to Enel. The Pope 04:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :If in doubt we can only list the sources and decide on the most appropriate. Incidently, Eneru I believe appear on SJ mags front cover and Enel appeared in a poll run by SJ mag. Or was it the other way round? Either way, thats the most legit source after Oda, but these two problems are the ones I'm aware of. I don't know how you would go about solving this issue. One-Winged Hawk 09:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Aren´t the Chinese people who trade R´s with L´s ? with the japanese is the opposite. --Kaze Kaze No Mi 15:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :The R and L thing applies to the Japanese as well due to contact with the Chinese in the ancient past. This is also kinda why there is "Zolo".Mugiwara Franky 15:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Theres others too... "B" and "V" sometimes get muddled up, "P" is sometimes included in that one too. "Th" and "Sh", not to mention "Du" and "Ju". Loads of them the deeper you look into them. "L" and "R" are the most common. And theres also things like silent "u" to screw up the non-understanders even more. One-Winged Hawk 18:14, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I think we should stick with Enel, since it's actually pronounced that way in the Japanese anime. The Pope 00:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) So, has it been decided which one we'll use in the wikia? It is confusing to refer to him as Enel and Eneru in the same article (for the readers) and on the other ones as well. It is time we reach a decision if not one has been made yet. MasterDeva 20:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :For the record I want to say that I'm in favor of Enel as the best choice since Japanese pronounce L as Eru when it's in the end of a name. Technically Eneru is correct as the romanization of his name but in English it's Enel and that's how it should be written here too. MasterDeva 20:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Since there are no objections, may I take it as the okay to continue with the changes!? MasterDeva 08:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :About Enel being used all over the article, that was somewhat of an illegal change made while this discussion was still going on. In the English versions, its Eneru. For the L being pronounced as Eru, sometimes its romanized as Eru I believe.Mugiwara Franky 09:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Since we have to abide by the translations made for the English version of the manga we should change all references to his name as Eneru. One thing is that name of the Italian electric company is Enel not Eneru, just because we are obliged to use Eneru let's not change the name of the company too! MasterDeva 09:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Enel and Eneru appeared in Jump Magazine as clear as day, as I said already. One on the front page and the other on the character poll. All I can say is relisten to the anime folks and decide. Either that or we look at what the Japanese fans are writing, if possible. One-Winged Hawk 09:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't know we had that flexibility! Enel is back on the table I guess. How are we going to decide this, we'll vote? MasterDeva 09:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC)